


Not Another Latte

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Meet-Cute, Pumpkins, Snark, Tea, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: "Can I have a pumpkin spice latte?""No."She does a double-take, standing up straighter. "...Why?"With a face devoid of expression, he intones, "There's no more pumpkins. Anywhere." At her wide-eyed look, he smiles smugly. "Drink something else, something better. Like tea. The orange passion tea is excellent today.""But that's sacrilege!" cries Rey, pounding a fist against the counter. "It's fall. One does not simply walk into a coffeeshop in fall and not order a pumpkin spice latte. This is not the way."So begins the unconventional relationship between Rey and her new favorite barista, Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 199
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	1. The Coffeewalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/gifts).



> Erulisse17, this is for you. You requested fluff, snark, and banter, some of my favorite things.   
> I combined three of your prompts:
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> "Can I have a pumpkin spice latte?"/ "No." / "...Why?" / "... There's no more pumpkins. Anywhere."
> 
> Getting lost in a corn maze
> 
> something involving that cursed cute/terrifying dog costume of a giant spider
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Fall is Rey's favorite time of the year. 

The leaves are ablaze with color. Fiery reds, golden yellows, and burnt oranges line the neighborhood streets, and fallen leaves crunch under her sneakers. Imprints of leaves dot the sidewalk, and the smell of fall and bonfires gets Rey giddy every time she walks outside. 

It's only September, but because it's been cold outside, the leaves have already started to change color. Rey doesn't mind the extra chill, as it's a nice change from where it was always hot where she grew up. 

After she left Jakku, she got a job at an engineering firm in the north, and she hasn't looked back. Rose was her first friend in D'qar, her cube mate and fellow lover of everything pumpkin spice. 

The girls often worked together on projects, and they always met at The Coffeewalker, the best coffee shop in town. Rey was there two or three times a week, and now that it was September, she would be there more often for her favorite drink. 

Today she has no reason to be there, other than enjoy her first pumpkin spice latte of the season. 

Holdo's Hair Salon is next door and already decked out in spiders and pumpkins. The attached bookstore to The Coffeewalker has fall sales announced on its sandwich board, just as The Coffeewalker does on its black chalkboard. 

The difference today, however, is that she doesn't see Finn's usual scrawl and occasional, poorly-drawn pumpkin. Nor Poe's neat print. She sees a looping script that is nicer than any handwriting she knows, and there is a red leaf border along with one, perfect pumpkin on it. 

She's been coming here for three years, and she's  _ never _ seen this handwriting before. Curious, she enters the shop, and her breath is taken by the decorating job. 

Usually, Leia forced Finn and Poe to string up some leaves and called it good. This time, there are corn stalks, pumpkins, and hay bales in every corner of the room. Leaf-stars of various colors are spread throughout the walls and ceilings, and the place even smells like pumpkin spice. 

She doubts she will ever want to leave this place, especially once she spies the new barista. Leia has always had impeccable taste in finding friendly, attractive guys to man the counter, and Luke finds the nerdiest people to run the bookshop. 

This new guy looks artsy and brooding with his black sweater and tousled hair. His face wouldn't be considered handsome by all, but it's striking. The tiny, maroon apron he wears is way too small for him, but at least it tells her that his name is Ben. 

When she gets to the counter, their eyes meet, and she gets lost in his depths, brown like the bark on the trees outside. Despite the overwhelming pumpkin spice scent in there, she can still smell something earthy and fresh on him, as though he rolled in a pile of leaves. 

She gives him her biggest megawatt smile. "Hi, I'm Rey. I'm a regular here."

He looks at her as though he is expecting her to go on, and she realizes with a hint of sadness that he doesn't want to tell her his name. 

"So you're Ben?" she asks, pointing at his printed tag. 

His face scrunches up before he deadpans, "No, I'm Kylo Ren. I'm just trying to confuse you and all the customers. Is it working?"

She giggles and brings out her card. "Yes, it is. It sounds like a knight's name. I suppose you're waiting on me to order?"

"Or my shift to end. Whichever comes first," he quips, a small part of his mouth finally quirking up.

She leans on her elbows and whispers conspiratorially, "Maybe it'll be Halloween first."

"Please, no. I don't want to be stuck here that long," he groans, glancing at the ceiling briefly. "This is temporary."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," she says, making him give her a doubting look. "Can I have a pumpkin spice latte?"

"No." 

She does a double-take, standing up straighter. "...Why?" 

With a face devoid of expression, he intones, "There's no more pumpkins. Anywhere." At her wide-eyed look, he smiles smugly. "Drink something else, something better. Like tea. The orange passion tea is excellent today."

"But that's sacrilege!" cries Rey, pounding a fist against the counter. "It's fall. One does not simply walk into a coffeeshop in fall and not order a pumpkin spice latte. This is not the way."

His eyebrows lift before he shakes his head. "Would you like to try the orange passion tea?"

She can't figure out his game, if he really likes the tea or just wants to tease her. She steeples her fingers and gives him the look she reserves for the graphic design artists at work who she has to coax to give her what she wants. "I'll make you a deal: I'll order an orange passion tea...if you'll also make me a medium pumpkin spice latte."

He wrinkles his nose, and it's adorable on him. "I already told you."

"And I think you're full of it," she counters, making him eye her with renewed interest. "Do you even know what pumpkin spice is made of?"

He gives her a look that tells her he knows exactly what he's doing. In for a penny, in for a pound. He's committed at this point. "Pumpkin, obviously. I'm an artist, not a chef," he mutters. 

"I'm not a chef, either, but pumpkin spice is a shortened form of pumpkin pie spice, which is a combination of spices, including cinnamon, nutmeg, cloves, and sometimes other things," she explains, pushing back the sleeves of her woolen sweater. "It's the best combination of flavors on earth, and I want to drown my coffee in it." 

"So I have a smart customer for once," he says, smirking. "Fine. Both. I'll convince you yet that pumpkin spice is overrated."

"I'd as soon convince you it's the best," she retorts, making him chuckle.

His eyes meet hers. "That will  _ never  _ happen. I promise, sweetheart."

Her heart skips a beat at being called sweetheart, and then he's off, making her two drinks. His large hands swallow the cups and look so natural as he handles the machine. 

The tea, however, is where he shows the most care, picking up some loose leaves and steeping the tea until it reaches the ultimate flavor. 

His eyes track back to her briefly. "Sweet as you are, I bet you love honey in your tea."

"I do," she says, blushing and staring at her feet. "I love sugar in my tea however I can get it. Otherwise, it's just hot leaf pee."

His head jerks back at her as laughter filters from the kitchen, clearly insulted. "Did you just call my tea...leaf pee?"

Her hands go to her hips as she gives him a smug look. "I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"Stop making tea for you," he mutters, facing the hot water again. "You don't deserve it."

"Well, I guess you'll never change my mind then," she says airily, making him growl.

"How do you spell your name?"

After she spells it out for him, he places two steaming cups in front of her. The tea has her name on it, and the latte has "Leaf Pee Lover" written on it. As she admires his handwriting, it reminds her of another she saw outside.

"Did you decorate the chalkboard outside? It looks really good," she says, pulling off the lid of the tea to smell it.

He blushes, and even the tips of his ears turn pink. "Yeah, that was me. I didn't major in traditional art forms, but I always liked calligraphy."

"I can tell." She's distracted from further conversation by the strong, citrus scent that wafts through her nostrils. There's a hint of spice with the passion fruit, and she wishes she knew what it was. "Wow. That smells good."

He looks all too pleased with himself. "It tastes even better than that flavored bean piss you love drinking," he snarks. "Try it."

She inhales the smell several more times, and when it's cool enough, she takes a sip. She moans, her eyes closing in delight at the different flavors she tastes. 

"That  _ is  _ good. Maybe I'll take your tea recommendations whenever you're here," she says, capping the drink to carry it to her seat. 

"I'll convert you into a tea lover yet," he says, wiping down the area.

"Good luck. I still love my pumpkin spice latte more." Putting down her bag and tea, she breathes in the nectar of fall life and sighs. After several loud sips, she rolls her shoulders. "On second thought, you're not allowed to stop working here. You make the best pumpkin spice latte I've ever tasted."

"Fat chance, sweetheart. Enjoy your drinks."

\---------

When Rey tells Rose that she is planning to visit their coffee shop daily the next day at work, Rose laughs. 

"Addicted to the lattes already?"

"Yes. They have a new barista who makes the best ones. He also has a great sense of humor," says Rey, smiling and hoping she doesn't blush. 

He's also cute, and him being there is a part of the draw. They're not friends, but one day, she'd like to be that, or something more. 

"Yeah, Finn says that he is Leia's son, finally back from New York," explains Rose, making Rey's eyes widen comically. "He likes all those fancy, artsy teas."

"He has the best handwriting ever. I wish we could find his equivalent in the art department. What I wouldn't do for a competent graphic designer," mutters Rey. "The turnover in our department is ridiculous."

"We'll find one yet. So, when are we going to Coffeewalker today?"

The girls journey to their favorite shop after work, and Ben is at the front counter again. Rose goes first, and he takes her order with an eye roll and suggestion to broaden her horizons. Rose calls him silly and goes to her favorite spot, a bench at the window. Rey walks up with a grin. 

"I'll have my usual."

"So the mulled raspberry tea. Got it." He goes to ring it up, and she places a hand on his since he refuses to look at her. 

Electricity arcs between them, and Rey jumps slightly as Ben's hand shakes. Their eyes hold one another's slightly longer than is socially acceptable, and then he jerks his hand away. 

"I still want my pumpkin spice latte," she reminds him. "The raspberry mulled tea isn't the special today; why didn't you recommend the mint tea special outside?"

"You don't seem the type to like it, anymore than I do," he says with a shrug. 

She's amazed at how well he already seems to know her. She's never liked mint tea, and as a few more days pass in a similar manner, he continues to surprise her with good choices every time, as well as more silly names on her cups. 

On the days she is with Rose, they chat about work or social plans. Alone, she drinks quietly. A few days in, she's with Rose when Poe and Finn join them, and Rose flirts with Finn. Poe flirts with every other woman who enters the shop, and when Rose leaves, Finn chats with Rey. 

Finn arrived in D'qar around the same time as Rey, so they bonded immediately. Once Finn confessed to liking Rose, Rey started feeding him tidbits about Rose in hopes that he would eventually ask Rose out. Right now, though, Finn is venting quietly about Ben.

"The guy is a stickler in the weirdest of ways. Would you believe all the cups have to face a certain way?" Rey giggles as Finn sighs. "Such an artist. Anal retentive about everything, wanting to create the perfect vibe or some other thing in here. I don't see why we needed to do so much extra decorating."

"Well, I really like it in here," she tries, sipping contentedly.

"You love fall; you don't count. You both like fall and Halloween."

"He does?" asks Rey, perking up. "Well good. Maybe someone else will go all out with costumes this year with me."

"Yeah, he would. He's a little quiet, but he's good at what he does. I just wish he wouldn't boss me around so much."

She pats his shoulder comfortingly. "He is helping manage the place in Leia's stead, right?" she reminds him. When he nods forlornly, she adds, "We all have coworkers we don't get along with. For you, it's him. For me, it's the graphic designers. We lost another one today."

"That sucks. Who's going to make your designs colorful and pretty?" asks Finn, checking to see how much time he has left for his break.

"I don't know, but not me," grumbles Rey. "Oh well. Hey, what are your plans for this weekend? We should all do something fall-related, maybe every couple weeks."

Finn's eyes light up. "Nothing. How about pumpkin carving? I just got some after picking up decorations for here. We can invite the whole gang."

"Sounds great!" enthuses Rey, finishing her drink. "Can we invite Ben, too?"

Finn casts a glance at the brooding giant who currently has his back turned on them. "Why him?"

She gives her best friend a look. "Because he's new, just like we once were."

Finn sighs. "Fine, he can come. But you have to invite him. He will say no to me. He seems to like you since he actually makes jokes around you."

Rey considers asking Ben at the end of the day, just to save the spot, but by the time she gets up, he's gone. 

\-----------

The next day, a time and date is decided, so when she comes in for her daily hit of pumpkin spice goodness, she's crushed when Ben is not there again.

She comes in the next several days looking for him, but he never appears. Finn doesn't know where he is, nor who did the complete makeover of the coffee shop's website. Rey saw it by chance, and she loves it. She wants to offer the person a job at her firm, as he or she would probably be better than anyone they had currently. 

When Ben finally does come back, he looks more sullen and doesn't smile at her at all. She's a little sad to see a disruption in their routine.

Waving, she plops down on the counter. "Hi, Ben! Long time, no see. The siren call of pumpkin spice has gotten stronger without you here."

His facial expression doesn't change. "I had interviews."

When he doesn't expand, she figures he doesn't want to talk about it. "That's cool! I hope you get one of those jobs. So, what tea is good today?"

He gives her a doubting look. "You still want tea?" 

"Sure! If you're making it, I trust you," she says before giving him a conspiratorial wink. "Just as long as you keep making that elixir of life as well."

"More like elixir of blandness." 

She frowns as he takes care of her drinks, but when he turns around to present her hot beverages, she is all smiles. 

"Thanks, Ben." His ears grow pink, and she decides to take advantage of his stoicism. "So. What are you doing Friday night?"

He blinks. Then a second time. When she is still there, he asks, "What?"

"Are you busy on Friday? A group of us are hanging out and carving pumpkins. I'd love it if you participated," she says, leaning in. "You can tease me all night about tea and coffee if you do."

Gulping, he picks at his black shirt. "I already have plans that night. Sorry." When he sees her crestfallen face, his fingers brush against hers. "But if you do it again, I'd like to join you."

"We definitely will. The squirrels never leave the Jack-o-lanterns alone for long," she laughs. "I'll make sure to take pictures of our creations."

\--------

The next few days, Ben is still quieter and doesn't crack as many jokes. It isn't until she comes in the day after pumpkin carving that things go back to what they were the first few days. 

Instead of taking photos of all the pumpkins, she brings in her own pumpkin, a poor imitation of a coffee cup on one side, and a teapot on the other. Ben is whipping something up when she plops the heavy pumpkin on the counter.

"I made something special for you, Ben," she says, smiling softly when he faces her. "Now you can switch sides depending on the customer or barista."

His mouth gapes, and he immediately begins examining it, turning it about with awed expression. "This is brilliant! Perfect for the shop," he says, finally looking back up. "Thank you."

When he smiles like that, her heart stutters, and she wishes he would always smile. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do since you supply my daily habit."

His ever-present eye roll makes her giggle, and he positions the teapot proudly on the counter for all to see. He frowns, however, a moment later.

"What's wrong?" she asks, rushing forward. "Is there a crack?"

"No. Now the bean piss is staring at me," he comments, and she laughs heartily. 

"It's done that way on purpose; now you'll see it and think of me, even when I'm not here," she says, hoping he will catch on that she likes him. 

"Oh." He looks between her and pumpkin several times, and then he's grinning as well. "I will."

An awkward silence falls, and she can't stand it. "Good!" She cringes because she spoke too loudly, but it works. He rings up her drink order. "Also, next Friday, we're all going to Maz's Corn Maze. You want to come?"

His whole face lights up. "I would."

She chatters on as he prepares her drinks. "Awesome. It should be fun. The mazes always change every year, and I'm hoping to have a prototype of my Halloween costume ready by then."

"Prototype? You're definitely an engineer," he states, gathering the tea leaves. "Who are you going as?"

"You ever read Tamora Pierce? It's one of her main characters, Alanna of Trebond. I love that series, or anything medieval or fantasy, really," says Rey, hoping he understands. 

He faces her with a shocked look. "I love those types of books, too. I'm dressing as a king this year from my favorite series, and Chewie -- my dog -- is getting a costume, too."

"That's adorable!" she cries, clapping her hands. "What series? Do I know it?"

He grins. "Yeah, you do. Everyone's heard of it. But I'm not telling you what until Halloween. It's my favorite holiday."

She pretends to pout. "It's mine, too. Well, I'm going to start guessing. Will you tell me if I'm right?"

He grin widens. "Nope. Here are your drinks. It's an apple cinnamon blend."

This time, the cups have the names Alan and Alanna on the sides, and Rey floats to her seat, excited to find more in common with him. After checking her phone and leisurely finishing her drinks, occasionally talking to Finn as he wipes down tables, she waits until no one is in line to waltz up to Ben. 

"If you feel so inclined, you could wear part of your costume to the maze so I'm not the only nerd."

"And ruin the surprise? Never," he replies, eyeing her with a knowing look. "I'd sooner drink the pumpkin swill."

Shaking her head, she is about to leave when she remembers how she had noticed Ben staring at her while she talked to Finn. Getting an idea, she says, "You know, if you're not busy and I'm here, you're always welcome to join me. I like joking around with you. I'd love to get to know you better."

His whole face turns tomato red again, and she loves it. His voice is high-pitched like a creaky staircase. "Really?"

She nods. "Definitely. We can debate the merits of coffee and tea at length, if nothing else." Another customer walks in just then, so she clears her throat as she moves away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the pumpkin. It's cute."

It could have been her imagination, but she thinks she hears him mutter, "Just like you." She hopes so, but doesn't put any stock in it.

"Do you ever wear anything besides black?" she asks over her shoulder. 

"Just flannel this time of year," he says, smiling softly. "I'll make sure to wear some at the maze."

The thought of giant Ben wearing flannel makes her heart race. Fall is  _ definitely  _ Rey's favorite season now.


	2. Maz's Corn Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben bond in a corn maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second prompt brought to life, getting lost in a corn maze. I hope you enjoy it!

Time passes quickly for Rey after she invites Ben to chat with her. 

As hoped, Ben does sit with her. She quizzes him about his Halloween costume at the counter, and he dodges it every time. Every time she comes, he seats himself nearby, usually bringing his latest sketches and a warm-up of tea for her. 

"My mom owns the place. She wouldn't mind me doing this since you're such a good customer," he says the first time, and she likes him all the more for it. 

When he does visit, they often discuss their favorite books, and he makes a point of explaining all the intricacies of tea and tea-making so as to impress her. Really, the only thing that sticks with her is which ones taste good, as Rey thinks with her stomach when it comes to food. 

All that matters is that she hasn't had a bad tea yet from Ben, and he seems to have an endless supply of new flavors to try. 

Every once in a while, she comes in a little flustered from work, and he makes sure to add an extra dollop of whipped cream to the top of her pumpkin spice latte on those days. 

"This is the third day in a row you've come in stressed out, Rey. What's going on?" he asks when he sits next to her on a hay bale. 

Her shoulders fall as she exhales deeply. "Work. I have a big project due tomorrow, and everyone I need help from isn't working with me or doing what I ask them to. It's so frustrating."

She takes a long pull from her coffee and just smells it for a few seconds, breathing in the scent that gives her life. It never fails to brighten her day. 

"You know what you need?" he asks, getting up.

"What?" She faces him and watches as he goes behind the counter, drops a couple bills in the register, and grabs a large, maple cinnamon roll from the refrigerator. 

"This." He presses it into her hand, and she is ready to kiss him right then and there. "You deserve it. You look like you work too hard."

Tears gather at the corner of her eyes. "Thank you. You have no idea. I feel so alone at work...everyone else in the other department seems to willfully misconstrue what I request."

"You're not alone," he says gently, sitting beside her and taking her free hand. "You've got Rose at work...and me here. I'll listen if you ever need to vent." Blowing out a breath, he mentions, "I get it from working with Poe and Finn."

Laughter bubbles up within her before she wraps her arms around his neck, remaining there for a moment, cheek resting against his ear and longer hair. "Thank you, Ben. I really appreciate it."

He smells even better up close, and it's unfair how soft and nice his hair is. It takes everything within her not to take a long sniff of his fine mane. 

"You're welcome," he chokes out, eventually embracing her as well. 

It's so nice to just be held, especially by someone as big and warm as Ben. He's all the more comforting. Plus, he doesn't try to pull away. Sure, he's awkward at first, but then he gets into it, staying there as long as she needs, not trying to rush her. 

When she's ready, she lets go, slowly and reluctantly. The face he gives her has no resentment or pity, just compassion. 

"Better?" he asks, squeezing her hand. 

She grins. "Loads. Thank you."

"Anytime. But you should eat that cinnamon roll before the maple cream cheese icing gets all over your hands," he suggests with a wry look. 

"Oh!"

It's not often she forgets about food. He is one of the few reasons she would. As she inhales the fluffy pastry covered in cinnamon and confectioners sugar, he tells her about his struggles in the coffee shop and in finding a job in a small city. Their hands never separate, not until Leia strolls regally into the place, a matching navy blue scarf, long overcoat, and beanie hat on her head. 

They jump apart at the sudden addition, both feeling like teenagers that got caught sneaking out. Leia's brows rise several inches at seeing them close, and she breezes toward them, the wind outside blowing Rey's bangs into her face and sending a new chill through her.

"You two look cozy over here. Another quiet day, it seems. Rey, I think you single-handedly keep this shop open."

"Happy to do so, and Ben always treats me well," replies Rey with a wide smile. "He's been helping me relax after a stressful day at work."

"Then I taught him well. Good," says Leia, going behind the counter. "Enjoy the quiet while it lasts. Those other two jokers should be back soon from buying supplies."

"They take too long," complains Ben, glancing at his mother. "Uncle Luke is faster, and he's ancient."

"Watch your tongue!" exclaims Luke from inside the bookstore. "I could still take you."

Ben rolls his eyes, and Rey giggles uncontrollably, making Luke grumble under his breath about no respect for elders.

Leia pauses in her counting of cups and doughnuts. "Speaking of those two, they asked for tomorrow night off." 

"Didn't Ben as well?" asks Rey, looking between the family members. "I invited Ben to join us to go to Maz's Corn Maze since we're less than a month away from Halloween."

"He did not." Leia gives her son a scolding look. "Why didn't you mention it sooner? You should take the whole day off."

"For exactly that reason," he mutters darkly, picking at his shirt. "I'd rather be here than stuck at home, bored or forced to play dejarik with Dad."

Rey has met Han, and she has always liked him. It saddens her that Ben doesn't seem to be on good terms with his family, and that's when she realizes that she's never discussed family with him, mentally noting to do so.

"But Han misses you. Consider it," urges Leia before her eyes light up. "Did you know Maz lets people bring their dogs to her mazes?"

"No, but that's cool. I'll bring Chewie," says Ben, looking more excited. 

After that, Poe and Finn return, and Leia is drawn away to help them sort out everything. When Ben gets up to join them, Rey puts a hand on his elbow, stopping him as their eyes meet.

"Thank you again for being here for me. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I like seeing you smile," he admits, blushing slightly. 

"And I'm excited to see you wear something besides black," she comments with a playful grin. 

"You won't even recognize me," he deadpans, lingering when she doesn't let go. His eyes pierce hers, digging into her depths. "Is there something else you wanted?"

She doesn't know how to vocalize it. She has no idea if he would even appreciate it, based on how he spoke to his mother earlier, but she feels a need to try. 

Gulping loudly, she asks, "Why don't you want to spend more time with your father? He's so nice. It's not like you're being paid much here that you can't afford to take a day off."

His eyes grow sad. "True, but it's complicated."

"It always is with family," she sighs, feeling relieved he didn't totally reject her. "Would you ever try to explain it to me?"

"Only if you tell me about yours." He squeezes her hand, and she finally feels good about letting go. 

"Deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, Rey dresses carefully for work and afterward, but work is a mess. She ends up staying late to make last minute changes to her project, so when she finally gets to the corn maze, she's a half hour late and ready to tear a new one to anyone who crosses her. 

As it was, it took a while to drive there since the maze is in the middle of nowhere, nestled between multiple cornfields. She missed the turnoff and had to loop back in the dark, but once she's halfway down the driveway, it's easy to see. 

Tiki torches, flags, and orange Christmas lights line the path, and two people are directing traffic into the giant cornfield turned makeshift parking lot. It smells like wet hay, corn, and animal droppings when she steps out, and she regrets wearing heels, especially since it rained the night before. The air is chilly and damp, and all she has is a light jacket. At least the sky is clear and full of stars around the crescent moon. Following the signs and skeletons rigged up to depict various scenes, Rey finds her friends near the front of the long line to get inside.

"About time you showed up, Peanut! Ben was about ready to go postal and dig up every inch of farm between here and home to find you," calls Finn, waving her over.

"I wouldn't mind being lost in the country right now; I wouldn't have to talk to anyone," says Rey, making several in the group wince. 

Rose knows all too well and hands Rey a cream-filled doughnut and hot apple cider when they hug. "I tried to explain to them that you were still working."

"I was." Rey wants to let go and relax with her friends, but she's still upset. Stressed when she should be relieved to be done with another project. Blowing her bangs out of her face, she mutters,"I hate graphic designers."

Ben raises an eyebrow at that, and it's only then she notices that he did indeed wear flannel and bring Chewie with him. Ben looks stunning in red and blue plaid, very reminiscent of a mountain man, and he looks so  _ warm _ . The giant, hairy German Shepherd beside him looks fierce, even if Rey knows his bark is worse than his bite. 

Seeing Chewie, or any dog really, finally gets her out of her rut. She can't resist animals. Going to her knees, she whistles and opens her arms. "Here, Chewie!"

Instantly Chewie bounds into her, leash extending and as he knocks her over and covers her whole face in kisses. Han can joke all he wants about Chewie being capable of taking an arm off when upset, but she doesn't see it. She loves the fuzzball dearly and lets him sniff to his heart's content. 

After petting him and scratching behind his ears, Rey is allowed to sit up. Most of the group have gone back to chatting among themselves, but Ben stares at her, offering her a hand up when she moves to stand.

"I didn't realize work was that bad," he says quietly. "Had I known, I would've brought a latte with me."

She blooms at his kind words and attempts to subtly draw closer to his warmth. However, she apparently is too obvious, and he removes his tan, corduroy jacket and places it on her shoulders. She slips into it, loving the warmth that still lingers from his body. In that time, Poe has managed to find another friend of theirs, Kaydel.

"Alright, I know you all wanted to go in the maze, but Kaydel is short on volunteers for working here. I’m going to help. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With that, he ambles away, leaving the four. 

"Rey, do you want to get anything hot to eat before we go into the maze?" Ben points his thumb toward the food. 

"Yes! You never know when we'll get lost in the maze," she replies, and they all head over to the long row of stalls selling everything from deep-fried oreos to caramel apples. 

After one trip caused by heels, Ben keeps her close. She pesters him with more costume guesses as they pay for their food, and even Finn and Rose try to guess. After everyone has a hot cocoa, Rey orders a bananas foster, the smell of brown sugar and cinnamon heavenly on the fried dessert. 

They wait in the shortest line to enter a maze, even if it’s still long. There are twenty different mazes to choose from, all varying in difficulty and length, and they have a pass to visit five through the night. 

When they're next in line, Rose starts to do the potty dance. "I think I drank too much cider."

"Let's head to the bathroom--"

"No point, Rey," interrupts Rose, looking around frantically. "You go ahead. I'll go by myself so you all can enjoy it. I insist."

"Are you sure?" asks Rey, touching Rose's shoulders.

"Yes. You've had a crap day and need to relax. Have fun. Please," encourages Rose. 

Rose has barely left when the attendant yells, "Next group!"

"I'm going to check on Rose. I'll wait for her and meet you two out here when you're done," says Finn, nervously watching Rose's back. "Maybe I'll even make a move."

"Good luck, Finn! Go for it!" cries Rey, pushing him toward Rose. "It's about time!" When she faces Ben, she realizes that he's staring at her in awe. "Ben? Do you still want to go in the maze, even though it's just the two of us?"

He blinks rapidly before nodding emphatically. "Yes. Let's go."

The entrance to this maze is shaped like a haunted house. Long rows of stalks of corn act like spindly, metal gates, followed by a long wall of corn that has two windows cut out, as well as an entrance in the center. 

They barely enter the maze before Rey asks, "Why were you looking at me like that just now?"

"Like what?" he asks, trying to sound innocent as he pulls on his collar. 

"Ben, come on. You were staring."

Chewie barks before nudging Ben toward Rey. "Chewie, you're supposed to be on my side," grumbles Ben before clearing his throat. When Rey doesn't move, he finally says, "I didn't realize Finn was into Rose."

"Oh." Small pricks of understanding rumble across her skin, giving her goosebumps, and she hopes that means he's into her. "Yeah, he is. I've been trying to get them together for a while."

"But you're so close to him," protests Ben before she takes his hand in hers, effectively silencing him. 

She takes a step, only for her heel to sink into the mud. As she careens forward, he saves her, pulling her against him.

"Thank you. I'm pretty close to you right now," she quips. "Has he never told you how we met?" she asks. When he shakes his head, she proceeds to explain how she moved to D'qar after college and how she met Finn then Rose. They walk aimlessly through the maze as she talks, and when she finishes, she stops moving. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue," he says honestly with a shrug. "Not terribly worried if we're lost, though. I'm with you."

She grins. "That's true. If I have to get lost with someone, I'd rather it be you. Let's just have fun wandering."

His face is pale in the moonlight, but his eyes sparkle with joy. She shivers when the wind picks up, and he wraps an arm around her, switching the hand she holds. 

"Aren't you cold?" she asks, snuggling against him. 

"Not anymore. Will you tell me more about yourself? About your childhood?" he requests quietly. "If you're comfortable, of course."

She tightens her hold on his hand. "As long as you tell me about yourself and your family afterward."

"Only for you," he promises, pointing toward their next path to take. "Tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell, honestly," she admits, running her free hand along the stalks. "I was abandoned when I was too young to remember my parents, so I ended up in foster care. I've always wanted a family. When I found out my actual family was dead in college, I was crushed."

"I'm sorry. You deserve so much better." He means it, too, and she appreciates that most as she tangles her arm along with her hand with his. 

She looks ahead. "Thank you. I ended up staying with a foster guy named Unkar Plutt, who didn't treat me well. I studied hard and worked every mechanic job I could to save up for college so I could leave him."

"So you did. You've come so far. You've done well for yourself, especially as an engineer," he says, nudging her. "Even if you like coffee too much."

She grins. "It wouldn't be possible without friends like you."

They make a couple turns in companionable silence before Chewie barks. Ben lets him off his leash, and he runs ahead, excited about something. 

"So, what about you?" she asks, elbowing him lightly. "I'm very curious."

"It's not a happy story," he warns, face looking at his booted feet. "My mother and father were always busy with The Coffeewalker, or else helping Uncle Luke. It felt as though it was more their child than me. I spent a lot of time in both shops, eventually bonding with Luke. I almost went into business in college."

Her eyes fly open. "But I thought you were--"

"I  _ am  _ an artist," he says, anticipating her question. "I always wanted to be one, especially since I was so good at doing stuff on the computer. My family didn't approve, though, so I went behind their backs and got a scholarship to do it at college. They weren't happy when I moved more than five hundred miles away and majored in a 'useless career'."

As he holds up fingers for air quotes, his face droops at repeating the same words that tore him down when he was younger. All Rey wants to do is to tell him that he’s very talented, but she suspects he doesn’t want that.

"That's horrible! They should've supported you, especially given what they do," she says hotly, hearing the outside voices increase in volume, suggesting they are almost done. "I don't blame you."

"Thank you. Most don't agree with you. My parents became more accepting once they saw my work and that I was able to get a job. We're slowly building the relationship back up, but it's hard to just pick up where we left off and kill the past," confesses Ben, a haunted look in his eyes. "I want to."

"Sometimes you just have to be willing to forgive," she suggests. He gives her a wide-eyed look, and she adds, "Yourself as much as others."

"I never thought about it like that before." He looks away, deep in thought. Finally he says, "I wish I could've come home under better circumstances, chosen better men to work with. However, the agent connecting me to others, Snoke, was shady, so I left that scene and came home. So here I am. I just don't understand why so many people hate graphic designers."

In suddenly stopping, she almost trips again. He grips her tightly, though, leaving no possibility of it. As much as she wants to dwell on that secure hold, there’s something more pressing. "Wait, you're a graphic designer?” After a pause, she follows with another. “Did you do the remodel of the shop's website?"

"Yes. It needed it," he says, shaking his head. "It was so outdated."

"It was. They're lucky to have you." She narrows her eyes. "And you're still looking for a job?"

"Of course. But there's nothing out there."

She turns to face him. "That is where you're wrong."

The screams from random teens can be heard now, and she knows their alone time is coming to an end. It makes her eager to stay close to him.

"There's an open graphic designer position at my firm. You should apply for it tomorrow," she suggests, pushing his shoulders down to meet his eyes. "You'd be great there, and we could work together regularly. At least you wouldn't mess everything up and will be reasonable to work with, unlike the guys today."

"They all ought to be fired for how they're making you feel. They're all incompetent," he declares, making her smile as he bends in. 

"I'd like that." 

It's then she realizes just how close she is to him. If they moved a tiny bit, their lips could touch. As it is, their noses are a breath away, and the silhouette of his face bathed halfway in moonlight makes him look rather heroic. 

Her hero, in more ways than one.

She tilts her head up. For a moment, Rey thinks they're about to kiss. She hopes desperately for it, and he’s just about to--

Until Chewie comes bounding up, pushing them apart with his wet snout, barking loudly and pulling on the tails of Ben's shirt to force him to follow. 

Ben makes a little noise of frustration. "I'm sorry, Rey." He takes her hand and leads them after his family's old dog, who is still barking. "We're coming, Chewie!"

A few more turns, and they're out of the maze. Finn, Rose, and even Poe are there, all concerned.

"You two okay?" asks Rose, rushing forward. "We feared you got lost."

"We did, but we made the most of it. Turns out Ben is a graphic designer," states Rey happily.

Rose's eyes widen comically. "Does that mean--"

"Yes. We're finally getting someone competent in the art department, and Ben's leaving the shop." Both girls fistpump one another in excitement.

"Now that's the best news I've heard all day," says Finn, making all laugh. "No offense, Ben."

"None taken. I'll be glad to leave." Ben grins at Rey, and she can't believe how well it all worked. 

The thought of working with Ben regularly has her giddy the rest of the night. The only downside she can think of is that she doesn't know if she and Ben can date if they’re coworkers. She hopes that it’s enough that they’re in different departments. 

She and Rose take turns filling Ben in on what to expect when he gets hired. The rest of the mazes go quickly, as does the night. Before she knows it, Rey's hugging everyone good-bye, until she finally comes to Ben.

"Are you dressing as someone from the Narnia world for Halloween?" she asks for her final try of the night.

"Nope. Keep trying," he answers with a smile. "I love your enthusiasm for this."

"I haven't been this excited in a long time," she admits, embracing him. "I can't wait for you to come onboard for work. I think this is going to be the start of something beautiful."

"It will be." He rests his chin on top of her head. "I never have to make another pumpkin spice latte again."

"When's your last official day of working at the shop going to be?" she asks, breathing his earthy, masculine scent in and running her hands along his shoulders. 

His voice is suddenly lower. "I don't know. Probably Monday." His grip contracts around her midsection, pulling her closer and making her feel the way his nose runs along her scalp. It sends pleasant tingles across her body.

"Well, I'm coming in tomorrow for one to be safe," she warns him jokingly. 

He pulls back so she can see the playful glint in his eyes as he gives a long-suffering sigh. "Not another latte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben work together and attend a Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fluffy ending! Erulisse, I hope you will love these costumes. It's a day later than wanted to post, but close enough! Happy belated Halloween!

Meeting Ben Solo is the best thing that's ever happened to Rey. 

His sense of humor and how much he cares -- because he always pours himself into anything he does -- never fails to astonish her. He became the bright spot at The Coffeewalker for her, and now that he's working with her, work is ten times better. 

They take turns bringing in drinks for the other. He still brings her a special tea blend and her normal pumpkin spice latte, and he texts her what to order him. 

"You two are very cozy," comments Rose one day after Rey drops off his tea. 

"We're friends, and we bonded over these. Besides, shouldn't we be welcoming to the newest, most competent graphic designer we have so that he stays?" she asks with a shrug to appear innocent. 

Rose eyes her and shakes her head. "Of course. Or, you could just ask him out. He's clearly into you."

Rey looks around the room. Seeing no one, she creeps closer to her friend. "Are we allowed to date coworkers, though?" she whispers curiously. "I couldn't find anything in the HR guidelines that allowed or forbid it."

"You can. People have dated other coworkers in the past. You're good," says Rose, patting her friend on the back. "Just don't let any strife enter the workplace. It gets messy."

Rey wrinkles her nose at the thought of arguments. "Sure."

"Good. So, when are you asking him out?" asks Rose, her eyes lighting with excitement. "It's about time you did. He's already been here a week."

"Well, we have a project to do together next week, so not then," says Rey. "I don't want to complicate things. After that, though, anything is possible."

"Especially since the week after that is Halloween! It's on a Saturday this year, and Kaydel and I are hosting a party. You should come!" exclaims Rose, pulling on Rey's hands and jumping in place. "Will you come?"

"Of course! I'd love to," she replies, grinning. "What about Ben?"

"I already invited Ben, but he's ambivalent. I just know he'll come, though, if you ask him. And when you're both there, you should ask him out!" cries Rose, making Rey put a hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud! What if he walks by and hears us?" hisses Rey, peeking out of the cubes for any signs of Ben.

"Then good. He should ask you out," states Rose unabashedly. "It took Finn a while to do, but he eventually did. It's been wonderful dating him so far."

Rey giggles at watching Rose look so lovestruck as she sighs about her barista boyfriend. "Well good. I'm happy for you two."

"I _thought_ Ben might ask you out while you got lost in the corn maze together, but alas. If it's at the party, I'll be happy," says Rose before she prepares to leave. "I got a meeting, but coffee after work?"

The girls exchange knowing smiles. "You know it! I need my fix."

The day after Ben was hired, Rose had an issue with something the art department made for her. When Rey mentioned it to Ben, he fixed it without being asked to do so and did a stunning job. For that alone, Rey was grateful to have him working with them. Now it's her turn to work with him, and she's antsy. 

Later that day, she has her first meeting with him and one other guy to show them what she has in mind. After outlining it to them, Beaumont Kin, the "best" artist in the group, pipes up.

"That's impossible to do! Way too hard. You engineers are always asking way too much and have no respect for us--"

"That's easy to do," interrupts Ben, eyeing Kin. "Any graphic designer with _experience_ could do that."

"Then if you're so experienced, you can do the whole project," says Kin, standing up and storming out. 

Rey just sits there, staring at the door. She's annoyed by Kin, but she hates that she's caused a rift between the guys. Ben, however, is having none of it and places a comforting hand on her arm.

"Don't worry about him. I can handle him. I'll show him how to do it later when he calms down. I just can't believe he would say that to you." His hand is so warm against her inner wrist as he rubs little circles into it. "Are you alright?"

She faces him and sees the concern in his eyes that colors his words. Why would she not want to date such a great, understanding guy?

"Yeah, I'm better now. Thanks, Ben. I really appreciate it." Her cheeks warm up, and she rushes to speak to avoid gawking at him when he smiles at her. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

He does, and they spend another hour going over minute details. When the meeting is done, she feels confident about a project for once, and he doesn't disappoint the following week. He walks in with a swagger and a grin, Kin reluctantly following behind, and she rejoices that Kin has been brought around. 

"This is _exactly_ what I had in mind. Thank you!" she enthuses, staring at the final product with glee. 

Ben is pleased. "You're welcome."

"We owe this to the customer tomorrow, and I think they'll love this," she adds, standing up and shaking hands with both. "I'm going to show my boss this."

She's barely out the door before her supervisor appears, looking shame-faced. 

"I have the project done early--"

"Not anymore. The customer just called and changed the specs. A lot." He gives her a pleading look. "I need you to stay late tonight, Rey. We can't afford to lose this customer."

"I, sure. Whatever you need," she says, putting out a hand to take his notes. "What are the changes?"

"I'm not staying to help. Get wonder Ben to help you," says Kin, walking out of the room with a smug grin. 

Rey glares daggers at him until Ben appears. She forgets about Kin instantly, as Ben is smiling at her. "I can stay as long as you need me, Rey. I think we're going to need to order takeout."

Rey is half-tempted to tell him that she will always need him and want him at her side, but seeing as they're not dating yet, she resists. "I'd love that. You choose the place."

They work side-by-side until midnight. He finishes the color illustration relatively quickly, but she takes longer to build the computer-aided design drawing with specifications. Still, he remains, bringing refills of tea. 

When she finally submits everything, her shoulders fall back, and she breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ben. I couldn't have done this without you."

"It's my pleasure. I like spending time with you. You're a hard worker, a good person, and a fellow nerd. It's not often I find all that in a woman," he comments, taking her hand. 

"I feel the same way about you," she breathes, leaning in and sandwiching his giant hand between her small ones. "Except, you know, you're a guy."

He chuckles, and she loves the sound of it. "Yes, I am. Any final guesses for my Halloween costume before we get out of here?"

"King Arthur?" she tries, groaning when he shakes his head. 

When he moves to stand, she slowly lets go of him, missing his warmth and solid presence immediately. 

"It is not this day you shall know. You'll know in a week," he says, grinning. "We should give out candy together or something on Halloween."

"Like a date?" she blurts, covering her mouth immediately.

He grins and peels her hands away from her chin and mouth. His voice is a soft murmur, smooth like rich chocolate as he closes the distance. "Do you want it to be a date?"

"Yes," she breathes, blushing madly. "More than anything."

"Thank God," he mutters, leaning his forehead against her and closing his eyes. "I've been interested in you since the first time I saw you."

As her eyes bug out at the revelation, she squeezes his hand. "So you suggesting tea and saying no pumpkins existed was you flirting?"

"Yeah. Not the best way in hindsight," he allows, opening his eyes. "But it seems to have worked out."

"It did." She takes his other hand, and they simply stand there, enjoying the moment until she remembers Rose. "And after giving out candy, we could go to Rose's party as a couple?"

He grins, and it's breathtaking to behold. He seems so genuinely _happy._

"Sure. Our costumes should match pretty well together, despite not planning together," he teases, kissing her knuckles. 

"So we hope," she says, fearing their colors would clash terribly. 

"There is always hope," he says, shutting down the computer and leading her out. "Let's get out of here."

They chat on the elevator ride home, and over the phone as soon as they go their separate ways, discussing logistics. The next morning, he brings her a bouquet of flowers surrounded by fall leaves, along with her normal drinks. The next week flies by, and Rey relishes every second of it, spending time with Ben and his family as much as possible. 

Since Rey lives in a tiny apartment, she comes to Ben's family home to give out Halloween candy with Ben. Leia prepares an early dinner for them, and even Luke comes, congratulating the new couple on getting together. Afterward, Ben disappears upstairs with Chewie to change into their costumes.

Rey made her own knight's costume, so she used whatever material she had around. As a result, the cloth was red, and she painted her shield red before asking Ben for help drawing a lioness. 

The costume matches her wig, but she still isn't used to wearing violet eye contacts. 

As she waits for Ben, Luke circles her and admires their handiwork. "Well done, Sir Knight."

"Our good Sir Knight is a loyal supporter of the king. Rise to greet your king," commands Ben as he sweeps down the central staircase.

He is adorned similar to a knight in chainmail, but he wears a crown and wields a very specific longsword, the shape which Rey recognizes immediately from too many viewings of the extended versions of _Lord of the Rings._

"Is that Anduril?" she gasps, coming forward. 

"Well, it's a close replica, but yes," he says, grinning at Luke. "See? I told you she'd recognize it."

"You were right. You have my blessing." Luke wanders off, and Ben rolls his eyes.

"As if I need it."

"No indeed. You are King Aragorn, and I take it this is Shelob," says Rey, petting Chewie and giving him a treat. "Aren't you the cutest spider ever? Yes, you are. Such a good boy."

After spoiling Chewie with affection, Rey kneels before her king. "I am honored to serve you."

His hand clasps her chin and bades her rise. "No. It is I who live to serve you." He offers her his arm. "Shall we pass out candy?"

"We shall."

All the kids love playing with Rey's shield and Chewie's extra legs. Ben does little demonstrations with Anduril whenever someone asks. Time flies, and before they know it, it's time to go to Rose's party. 

"Do you think Rose would mind if Chewie came with us?" he asks as they leave. 

"Not at all! She loves dogs! She has a tiny one named Dio," explains Rey as Chewie follows them to Rey's car.

Ben's a tight fit in the sedan, and he hits his head twice before he finally gets his seatbelt buckled. 

"I'm sorry it's so small," she says again, not before he waves her concerns off.

"It's fine. I'm used to this sort of thing in cars that aren't mine."

"I wish there was some way to make it up to you." She rests her hand on top of his, not quite ready to let go and turn on the car. 

He leans in until his warm breath tickles the fine hairs at her ear and neck. "I can think of a way."

Beyond thrilled that he wants to kiss her, she turns her head and cups his face, kissing him soundly. "How's that?"

He's unable to speak for a few minutes, staring at her lips. "I was going to say we should just stay home and watch _Lord of the Rings,_ but I wouldn't mind going to the party if we can do that again," he returns before kissing her back. "This is nice."

"It feels right." She turns on the car, afraid that if she kisses him anymore, they'll never make it to the party. She is too distracted by him. "Everything with you does."

He keeps his hands to himself while she drives. Out of the car, though, he loops his arm around her, keeping her close. It sends warm tingles all through her at how much he likes her and isn't afraid to show it. 

"Oh my gosh! Are you two dating now?" squeals Rose when she opens the door. "Please say yes."

"We are," they say in unison. 

Rose hugs them both to her before dragging them inside for ice breakers and games. The house is decked out with spider webs, spiders, ghosts, and pumpkins all over the walls and ceiling, and horror movie scores play softly in the background. Kaydel is passing around pumpkin juice and butterbeer, and there aren't too many people there, which puts Ben at ease. 

A spooky good time is had by all. Rey wins at bobbing for apples, as well as caramel apples. Chewie is the biggest winner with that game, though, as he steals apples from multiple people. The couple wins "Best Couples Costume" by a landslide, and at the end of the night, Poe insists on playing Truth or Dare. 

After being dared by Rose to kiss Ben, Rey happily kisses her date. That's when she turns to him. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," he says, hands bracing themselves at his sides. 

She smirks. "Tell me something about you I don't know yet."

He doesn't even hesitate as he takes her hands, heart in his eyes and on his sleeve. "I'm already falling for you."

She melts. She doesn't think it can get much better than this as she whispers, "I'm falling for you, too."

When next year's Halloween party occurs, it does. They dress as Eowyn and Faramir, and she loves having a matching costume with Ben. That year, Rose provides the ingredients for everyone to make their own pumpkin spice lattes. Rey has one in hand when Ben requests a dare once more.

"I dare you to drink all of this pumpkin spice latte."

He gives her a murderous look but does it, drinking all of it, even taking off the lid to make sure it's all gone. At that point, he hands it back to her.

"There. All gone. Check for yourself."

The cup still feels heavy, though. "I don't believe you," she retorts, even though nothing is sloshing around inside. 

Opening the cup, she freezes when she sees an engagement ring inside. When she looks up with soft, pleading eyes, he kneels in front of her.

"I love you, Rey. I love you so much I'd even drink pumpkin swill for you." He takes her hand and fishes out the ring. "There isn't much I wouldn't do for you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Fall and Halloween will always be a special, magical time for them.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thanks so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff coming!


End file.
